Why Can't We Be Friends?
by Cause in the daylight-x
Summary: Mitchie and Shane enemies. they hate each other, but it's only a cover up hide their real feelings. Nate comes up with a scheme to get them together. Why can't Shane and Mitchie be friends? Simple. They like each other way, way more than friends should.


**A/N: Smitchie One-shot! **

**Title Reference: Why Can't We Be Friends (Song; 1974)- by WAR**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any songs, nor do I own the band WAR. I do not own CAMP ROCK.**

**

* * *

**

**Why Can't We Be Friends?**

_x3_

_Sometimes I don't speak too bright  
but yet I know what I'm talking about_

_x3_

"Nate! Where are you taking me?" Mitchie whined. Nate's grasp on Mitchie's arms tightened.

"Oh, you know, some place," Nate said nonchalantly. Mitchie rolled her eyes.

"Way to be specific," Mitchie muttered.

They came to a dead end in the hallway they were walking in, all that was there was a closet.

"This is for your own good, Mitchie," Nate assured her, and locked her in the closet.

"NATE!! What the hell?!! GET ME OUT OF HERE!!" Mitchie yelled. The closet was dark, so she turned on the light.

She sat down, and was face to face with her worst enemy, the Shane Gray.

"AHHH!" Mitchie screamed. Shane burst out laughing.

"Well, I'm going to leave you two to solve your differences and what not, bye!" Nate chirped and he was gone.

"Is he being serious?" Mitchie asked herself.

"Is he being serious?" Shane mocked, and then stuck his tongue out.

"Shut up! I can't believe I'm stuck in a closet with _you,_" Mitchie spat.

"Oh please, quit humoring yourself. Any girl would love to be stuck in a closet with a famous rock star," Shane said cockily.

"_popstar,_" Mitchie fake-coughed, correcting him.

"You know you want me, Mitch. Say I'm hot…say it," Shane ordered, teasingly.

"You're so full of yourself. Psh, you're not hot," Mitchie lied. She did think he was hot, more than he'd ever know.

"You're in denial," Shane sang,"you're in denial, you're in denial."

"Ugh! You are so annoying!" Mitchie complained, putting her hands up to her ears.

"Well, whatever, I didn't do this. It was Nate's idea; since you're touring with us he wanted us all to get along because he's tired of our constant fighting. He locked me in too, and he lied, he said there was a hot girl in this closet to get me in here, and I do not see a hot girl," Shane declared, smirking. He just burned Mitchie.

Mitchie would never ever admit it out loud, but that really took a blow to her confidence, and her feelings.

"I hate you," Mitchie said, looking him right in the eye.

"Mitchie, I don't even remember what caused us to start hating each other in the first place," Shane said honestly. He was more bronze than brains some times…or most of the times.

"Wow, I'd be surprised if you even remember what you ate for breakfast this morning," Mitchie retorted.

"Oh, I know why, because of that annoying attitude of yours," Shane said bitterly. Mitchie rolled her eyes.

"You should quit doing; your face might freeze like that. On the second thought….go ahead, keep rolling those eyes." Secretly, Shane loved her eyes. They were innocent, chocolate brown, and lovely, but he would never ever say it.

"You're the one with the attitude," Mitchie accused.

"Look, if we just stop talking and leave each other alone, then we won't claw each other's eyes out, so let's just stop, okay?" Shane offered.

"Fine with me," Mitchie said. They just sat their in blissful quietness.

Mitchie started to admire the ceiling. Honestly, if she wasn't staring at the ceiling, she'd end up gawking at Shane who would then make a comment about how much Mitchie thinks he's hot, and that is so not going to happen.

After a little while, Mitchie started to hear a light snore. She cautiously looked over at Shane. He was slumped over, and sleeping. Mitchie thought he looked so adorable, but will she admit it? No.

She saw Shane's hair hanging over his face; she carefully pushed it behind his ear. Shane stirred a little, but then once again calm in deep sleep. She loved his hair, it was so perfect she almost envied it herself.

Mitchie took advantage of his unconscious state and started to sing. She's sang in front of him all the time, after all, she was his and the rest of Connect Three's opening, but she always felt nervous when Shane was listening, and now he's not. She knew the perfect song to sing.

"_Why can't we be friends?  
Why can't we be friends?  
Why can't we be friends?  
Why can't we be friends?"_

Mitchie was about to continue, but another voice entered. It was Shane's.

"_I seen you 'round for a long long time  
I really 'membered you when you drink my wine," _Shane sang, smiling up at her, still in the same position he was when he was sleeping. Mitchie felt her lips tug up into a smile.

"Go on, Mitchie," Shane encouraged.

"_Why can't we be friends?  
Why can't we be friends?  
Why can't we be friends?  
Why can't we be friends?" _they both sang.

"_I seen you walkin' down in Chinatown  
I called you but you could not look around," Mitchie sang._

She was about to sing the chorus again, but Shane surprised her in a kiss. He gently cupped her chin and kissed her softly on the lips, and then slowly pulled away.

"Yeah, um, I'm sorry, I just-" Shane was cut off with Mitchie's lips. She knocked him over with such force. She was lying on top of him, kissing him, on the floor in a closet. It would look so wrong to anyone else. Shane was kissing back just as eagerly. When they pulled away, Mitchie pushed herself as far as she can get away from Shane. She was embarrassed and stunned that she even had the confidence to kiss 'The Shane Gray', and of all people, her worst enemy.

"That was embarrassing," Mitchie muttered to herself.

"Nah, not nearly as embarrassing at the time I met the queen and I- you know what, you're so better off not knowing that story," Shane laughed.

"Did we really just kiss?" Mitchie asked, not finding whatever Shane was talking about humorous whatsoever. She was still in a daze from that kiss, and most of all, she was confused.

"Yeah…we did," Shane said in matter-of-fact tone. He noticed the sudden serious of this conversation.

"Shane, I don't even get why we hate each other to be honest. Why can't we be friends?" Mitchie asked, laughing bitterly at how she used that famous song title, especially when they were just singing it together.

"We can never be friends," Shane stated.

"Why?" Mitchie asked, definitely hurt and saddened.

"Because…I think I like you. I know I like you. I _really _like you. I like you more than an enemy should, and I like you way more than a friend should," Shane confessed, with a sincere smile on his face.

"I-I really like you, too," Mitchie grinned,"how come we've spent all this time hating each other?"

"'Cause I was being stupid. I didn't want to seem vulnerable to you, and I didn't want to fall for you, so I thought if I put up a shield and acted like I hated you, then maybe it would sink in and I really would hate you. That plan didn't work, did it? You're beautiful, Mitchie. You're so real, unlike all the other fakes. You're the most gorgeous girl I've ever met, and I know I said you weren't hot. You are most definitely hot, and you're so much more than that. I don't even know why you believed that I hated you, because I don't see one reason why someone would hate such a down to earth girl like you, and you have an amazing voice. You should be headlining this tour, and we should be the opening act. That's how good you are," Shane said, looking into her chocolate brown orbs.

Tears started to form in Mitchie's eyes, they didn't escape, but you could definitely see them. She hugged him.

"Mitchie…do you…w-want to be my girlfriend?" Shane asked sweetly.

"Yes," Mitchie grinned.

"You don't know how good it feels to get that off my chest," Shane sighed in relief.

"By the way, you're hot. I lied before," Mitchie admitted.

"I already knew that the second you said I wasn't hot. I mean, really, you have to be lying to say I'm not hot," Shane said cockily.

"Sure, pop star," Mitchie smirked.

"When is Nate ever going to unlock this damn door?" Shane asked, realizing they were still stuck in a closet.

------

_Later on…_

"Jason! I put you in charge of letting them out of the closet. You were supposed to let them our _hours_ ago! Shane will probably kill me, and so will Mitchie!" Nate yelled.

"Sorry, Nate, I forgot," Jason said simply. He was watching Animal Planet on the tour bus; there was a bird special on.

Nate grabbed Jason and they rushed to the closet.

"Never let a boy do a man's job," Nate said under his breath, while fiddling for the keys, looking for the right one.

"Actually, Nate, I'm the man. I'm twenty and you're seventeen," Jason corrected.

"Yeah, yeah," Nate brushed it off. He finally picked the right key and unlocked the door, opening it to reveal something they'd thought they would never see in a million years, maybe even a billion.

Shane and Mitchie were sleeping soundly in the closet. Mitchie was sleeping on top of Shane, her head lying on his chest. Shane's arm was wrapped around the middle of her waist.

"Well, finally," Nate announced quietly, a smile appearing onto his face.

"I knew they liked each other!" Jason cheered a little too loudly, awaking Shane, but not Mitchie.

"Hey Shane, are you and Mitchie-" Nate was interrupted by Shane.

"Shh," Shane said, he slowly got up and cradled Mitchie in his arms, carefully bringing her to her bunk on the tour bus.

"Aren't they so cute together?" Jason asked, a little too loudly once again.

"I knew it was going to happen, it was meant to be," Nate said, proud of himself because of his little scheme.

"Meant to be," Shane whispered to a sleeping Mitchie, resting her on her bunk.

* * *

**Smitchie is always meant to be, isn't it? Yup.**

**Review (:**

**tell me how awesome or lame it was.**

**should i write more smitchie one shots?**


End file.
